


The Rage of a Goddess

by Ms_Melody_Mikaelson



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Death, Cringe-worthy, Edward Bashing, F/M, Gen, I'm so sorry, Multi, Original Character (sort of) - Freeform, don't read if you like edward, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Melody_Mikaelson/pseuds/Ms_Melody_Mikaelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the story, whether we love it or absolutely abhor it. But if the tale we were told was twisted? </p><p>  When the Cullens leave she isn't the broken Bella that works on autopilot, she actually returns home to her loving husband and big brothers, but what happens when they cross paths again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return to Mount Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> This story is finally under editing. I have only edited one chapter, but hopefully I'll the next uploaded in a day or two.

**_Bella/Astraea P.O.V:_ **

You know, when I decided to live as a mortal to go to high-school, which was a horrible idea by the way, being dumped in a forrest was not exactly what I had in mind. I mean, I know teenagers nowadays break up through text or call or voice mail, but taking me into the forrest, breaking up with me, and then leaving me sobbing on the forrest floor is a completely different type of screwed up. 

Had I actually been a mortal, I would have probably gone into shock, or developed hypothermia, due to the fact that I was only wearing a thin blazer and the forrest is like 14 degrees at night.  For one of the most "intelligent" creatures in the world, that boy was a complete and utter imbecile. 

Of course, selfishness and self importance is to be expected of a cold one. They're, without a doubt, the most vain and selfish creatures on the planet; and c'mon, I know Aphrodite. I know I should have high-tailed it out of Forks as soon as I saw them, but the creep, Edward, was stalking me, and I have no doubt he wold have followed me to the underworld and back. And maybe it had something to do with the fact that I hadn't seen Mary Alice or Jasper since the 50's, and wanted to catch up with them, which let me tell you, did not happen.  

Oh well, the past is the past. Edward can hope he never runs into me again, or I will be kicking his sparkly arse straight to the underworld.

All I actually need right now, is a bath and some alone time with my husband.

With that thought in mind, I decided it was time to head home. 

**_Edward P.O.V:_ **

Its been a week since I left my precious and fragile Bella sobbing on a cold forrest floor. This week has been long and torturous, especially since most of my family is ignoring me. Rosalie, I understand, Emmet does what Rosalie does, Esme is grieving over her "child", and Alice lost her best friend. Jasper is the only one I don't understand. I mean, he almost killed her for crying out loud, he's to blame for all of this. 

But really, they should all be comforting me, I'm the one who lost  _Il mio cantante di sangue,_ who will move on and get married as she's supposed to. I am the true victim here, as I will be forced to spend all of eternity without my  _cantante di sangue._

Even as I tried to block out the world, I could tell something was amiss as a golden light surrounded me. 

This light became increasingly bright, and when it got to the point of nearly blinding me, I did something I hadn't done in nearly 100 years.

I blacked out.

**_Astraea P.O.V:_ **

The first thing I realised as I opened my eyes was that my godly travel abilities had not gotten any better during my time as a mortal. I mean, I wanted to be in my house up on Olympus, not an alleyway next to the Empire state building.  Oh well, maybe I should have asked Hermes to pick me up, but he's always so busy. 

Making my way out of the alley way, I could feel the mist start to change my features into my normal, more-attractive-than-average godly features. I got a few weird looks from the mortals that had noticed the change, but otherwise, the rest of the mortals remained as clueless as ever.

As I walked up to the security guard at the front desk,I waited for him to look up. When he didn't, I cleared my throat, startling him to point where he almost fell out of his chair. He looked up at me, clearly annoyed, and he looked as thought he might have started berating me had he not recognised me.

I watched him gulp in fear, and smiling sweetly, I held out my hand, signifying that I wanted the keycard up to the 600th floor. Fumbling around his desk like an idiot, we really need to get better security guards, he handed me a golden keycard with shaking hands.

Forcing a polite smile onto my face, I thanked him and headed towards the elevator. Once int eh elevator, I checked to make sure there were no mortals around me, and inserted the keycard into the slot. When the button that took the elevator up to the 600th floor appeared, I pressed it and removed the keycard. The ride up the elevator was a long one, especially with that crappy elevator music. 'I'm really going to need to make a list of all the things that need to change around here.' I thought to myself.

Minutes later, I heard the tell-tale 'ding' of the elevator. I immediately exited it and headed towards my beautiful home. As I walked across the streets, nymphs, street vendors, and young gods vowed to me. Some young nymphs and Satyr's even stopped to give me flowers! I really had missed my home.

**_Edward's P.O.V:_ **

As I came to, I realised three things: Number one, I was lying on a very cold, hard surface, definitely not the couch in my room; Number two, There was a lot of talking around me; and Number three, there was a lot of sunlight on my face, which meant I was probably showing my killer skin, my sparkling skin. _**(A/N: Please read this in a super dramatic voice. I guarantee it makes it one hundred times funnier)**_

As I became more aware of my surroundings, I started to recognise the voices around me. In front of me were Alice and Jasper talking to Carlisle and Esme, and Emmet and Rosalie were standing a little farther away, occasionally adding something or asking a question. 

Opening my eyes, I stood up, and looked around the room. It had to be the biggest room I had ever seen in my life, and I've seen the ballroom inside of Buckingham palace. After I had fully analysed the room, I walked over to the rest of my family, who had apparently decided to ignore the fact that I had stood up, and started listening in on their conversation.

"So what you're telling us is that we're in Mount Olympus, the home of the Greek Gods?" Ok, I am obviously still very out of it because that could not have just come out of Carlisle's mouth. Alice was the one who answered him, because Jasper was too busy looking at those golden doors I suppose? "Yes, and I know its a lot to take in because technically the Greek Gods don't exist, but I'm just asking you guys to listen and believe my story to some sort of extent." She bounced on her toes, whether from nerves or excitement I couldn't tell.

"Say that we believe you Mary Alice," Esme cooed gently, in a way a mother would speak to her child, "other than this room, you have no proof of what you're saying." Seeing Alice about to open her mouth, Esme hastily added, "I want to believe you my dear, I really do, but I require proof, of which you have none." 

Alice seemed like she was about to retort, but at the last moment she snapped her mouth closed and squealed, as a powerful voice resounded around the room, declaring what they said with such confidence that it seemed impossible not to believe them, "Well, Alice has me and 12 other gods as proof. Is that good enough for you Mrs. Cullen?" 

We all, sans Alice and Jasper, who just smiled, whipped around in shock to look at the unknown person who had entered the room. The first thing I noticed about her was her scent. It was the same exact one my Bella had, expect it smelled more like fire, unlike Bella's which smelled of the night sky, if that was even possible. Second thing I noticed was that she was beautiful. And when I say beautiful, I mean even more beautiful than Rosalie, or any other vampire I have ever encountered. 

She was wearing apple red robes, that somehow didn't clash with her fire red hair. Her eyes were like burning embers, and her lips were a pale strawberry colour that made her seem all the more beautiful.  I could tell by the sound of her bare feet hitting the marble that she was barefoot underneath those swirling robes of her. 

The beautiful, yet unknown woman walked closer us, and chuckled, probably at our expressions. And when she spoke, it sounded like the crackling of fire, glazed over with honey, yet it wasn't an unpleasant sound, "My name is Hestia." She spoke in a strong, confident, and powerful voice, all the while keeping a warm smile on her face, "I am the goddess of the hearth and domestic life. Welcome to Olympus. I'm sure our dear, sweet Alice has explained what she can to lessen the shock of what is to come, but I am sure you still have many questions. Even so, I'm afraid I must ask you to refrain from asking them at the moment, as we are expected in the throne room." Hestia gave us a warm smile, beckoned for us to follow, and turned around, heading towards the golden doors. 

'Did she come through those?' I wondered to myself, as I had never heard them open or close

We all hesitated, wary of our new acquaintance, but as Alice bounced behind Hestia until she caught up with her, pulling Jasper along with her, we were left with no choice but to follow our coven mates and hope that we weren't about to get killed.


	2. Explanations and Heart breaks

**_Astraea P.OV:_ **

Okay, so you guys know how I told you that Edward was so obsessed with me he would probably follow me to the underworld and back? 

Well, I'm not exactly in the underworld, but I swear to Chaos, I will probably never rid myself of this boy. 

I mean, all wanted was to stroll into the throne room, after having taken a shower and changing of course, and sit on my throne and continue this bloody meeting as though I hadn't left for a year and half. After that I wanted to spend some time with my family, and then go home with Apollo, my husband.

But no, like a thorn in my side, I stroll into the throne room and what do I see? Edward freaking Cullen. I mean, the rest of the Cullens are here too, but I actually like them to a certain extent.

I heard a throat clearing, and gathering myself, I turned my body to look at the council, greeting them with a smile painted on my lips and a panicked look in my eyes. 

"Astraea you're back!" Hera exclaimed after an awkward pause. "Yes, well, mortals aren't particularly interesting. Never have, never will be I suppose." I smiled.

I could tell the other gods were doing their absolute best to ignore the elephant in the room, who in this case is Edward Cullen. Finally, Zeus, my brother, looked at me and gestured for me to introduce myself; to which I responded by shaking my head frantically. 

We had a quick little conversation through hand gestures and facial expressions, until my very pissed off sister, who is also his very pissed off wife, declared, "Enough! Astraea, you will introduce yourself because you have manners. Now!"

Gulping, I turned toward the Cullens and was suddenly very glad they, sans Alice and Jasper, couldn't recognise me. 

"My name is Astraea. I am the goddess of the stars, nocturnal oracles, innocence, and purity. I am the daughter of Kronos and Rhea; sister to Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon, Hestia, and Hades." I gave them the most genuine smile I could given the fact that I wanted to kill one of them, and turned to look at Alice and Jasper, who were standing a little closer to the gods than the others were. Smiling an actual, genuine smile, I said to them, "Alice, Jasper, welcome back. I missed you." 

I had no desire to stay in a room with Edward, so, giving a smile to my family, Alice, and Jasper, I stormed out of the room.

If my family thought they were getting away with doing this to me, they were dead wrong. 'Oh, I'm going to give them hell for this little stunt.' I'm pretty sure my smirk as I thought this gave away my plans to anyone who saw me, but I could care less, 'The bastards won't know what hit them.'

**_Edward's P.O.V:_ **

I will admit that for once in my immortal life, I am confused. More than confused, I'm baffled, bewildered, perplexed; you take your pick. 

How on Earth do you hide this place form humans? They may be oblivious and annoying, but they're not entirely stupid... Most of the time.

After we followed Hestia through the golden doors, we found ourself in a throne room, with thrones made of gold and silver and what looked to be every precious metal in the world, 20 feet tall and wider than our living room. They were placed on a raised ledge of the floor, and were in a horseshoe formation. 

There was a circular sort of table in the middle, and in the corner of a room was the biggest hearth I had ever seen in my life. I mean, the flames had to be at least 15 feet high.

Hestia moved in front of us, towards the highest and mightiest throne, with a black haired, blue eyed male sitting in it. He was holding a lightning bolt in his hand, so I'm going to assume he's Zeus, king of the Gods.

Hestia walked forward until she was right in front of his throne and made herself as 15 feet tall. She leaned forward to whisper something in his ear, to which he nodded, and gestured for her to sit at a smaller throne that had grown out of the ground in between his and a beautiful woman with a peacock at her side (I'm going to assume she's Hera). 

Instead of sitting on the the throne, however, Hestia shook her head, stepped away from the throne, bowed to Zeus and Hera, and walked towards the hearth in the corner of the room, which became ten times brighter the closer she got to it. 

Becoming smaller, I watch din fascination as Hestia changed from an adult, to a child. She was still around ten feet tall, but compared to the other gods, she was miniscule. She stepped into the now 18 foot flames and sat down inside of them.

Hearing a chuckle, I snapped my head up to look at a black haired, green eyed male sitting next to Zeus. He was smiling and shaking his head, obviously amused by Hestia's denial of the throne given to her. He was holding a Trident, so I'm gonna go ahead and assume he's Poseidon, God of the Sea.

"What's so funny brother?" Zeus asked. He obviously knew the answer, but he apparently wanted to hear it from Poseidon himself. Smiling, Poseidon answer, "I just find it funny that our dear sister is always offered a throne in one of the most respectable places in the throne room, yet she always turns it down to sit amongst the flames. Why is that sister?"

In raspy, childlike voice, that still retained that honeyed, crackly sound, Hestia answered her brother in a gentle tone, "Well, brother, the flames need tending. And I don't like thrones, they're all uncomfortable and stiff."

Poseidon glared, Hestia smirked-it looked so cute now that she was a child-, and we all shifted on the balls of our feet, uncomfortable with the tension. 

"Well," Hera cleared her throat, clearly trying to dispel the awkwardness "I..."

In Hera's defence, no one really expected the Golden doors to burst open. Or for a beautiful, blonde woman to barge in.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_A/N:_ **

**_By the way, Astraea is based on two different goddesses:_ **

**_The Goddess Astraea, the goddess of innocence and purity._ **

**_The Goddess Asteria, the goddess of nocturnal oracles and falling stars._ **

**_I just combined them, and changed falling stars to stars in general._ **

**_Love ya'll, Ms_Melody_Mikaelson_ **

**_EDITED: November 12, 2016._ **


	3. Explanations and Heart Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 2 ~  
> There will be three parts.  
> Warnings: Cussing  
> Words: 1k+

Okay, so a smart thing to have done would've been to, I don't know, have an idea of what I was going to say to the Cullens. Did I actually prepare anything? No. Like the absolute imbecile I am, I completely forgot to prepare myself for the "explanation" I was supposed to give them. To be completely honest, I'd forgotten about the Cullens being on Olympus until this morning, when Artemis-who had joined me for breakfast-asked me if I was prepared (she then proceeded to look at me like an idiot when I asked her, and I quote, "Prepared for what?").

Now I was going to have to pull a summary of thousands of years of mythology straight out of my arse, and I had to include the past year or so. Maybe brother Zeus would let me kill Edward, then I could wipe the memories of the remaining Cullens, and keep Alice and Jasper here with us.

Grumbling, I walked out of my comfortable bedroom-which I did not want to leave, thank you very much. I stalked down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the open courtyard. My house, like most of Olympus, was an Ancient Greek style house; although the inside had been modernised through the centuries.

I made my way through the courtyard, where the nymphs were going about their daily chores. I politely said good morning to them, so as to not appear rude, but I hoped they wouldn't want me to stop and have a chat; I was just to pissed for a chat. Luckily, it seemed that they sensed my bad mood, and they just bowed and continued on with their previous activities-something I would be eternally grateful for.

I stalked down the bridge that led to the throne. It was a long walk, and I allowed my thoughts to consume me.  I didn't expect to be so angry to be honest. I mean, the Cullens were just mortals, albeit they were immortal-if that made any fucking sense. All I had to do was go up to them-preferably staying at a five feet distance from Edward at all times-look them in the eyes, and say, "I'm actually an Ancient deity, married, never going back to Forks, and I was never actually interested in Edward. Sorry not sorry."

Yeah... It sounded a lot easier than it actually was.

This anger was all consuming, and that just pissed me off even more, because some mortals shouldn't have this effect on me. All I wanted was to make the Cullens leave so I could spend some time with my husband, my children, and my extended family.

For everyone who's going like, "But Bella, you love Edward! You just can't see it yet!", I do not love Edward. I mean, who would? He's a misogynistic asshole who can't accept the fact that it's no longer 1917.

All that shit aside, what was making me so angry wasn't the Cullens, or the explanation my idiotic brother was making me give. It was that Apollo, my dearest husband, didn't come home yesterday. He had a meeting with the other sun deity's, and, although he promised me he would come home for at least an hour, he never actually came home.

This meant either one of two things: he was cheating on me (again), or the meeting had ended so late he hadn't had the time to come home before he had to attend to his duties. The latter would piss me off a little less, but it would still piss me off (he shouldn't make promises he can't keep).

Looking up, I noticed I'd reached the end of the bridge. Mentally preparing myself, and by that I mean trying to calm myself down so as to not smite the asshole the moment I walked through those doors.

Throwing the doors to the throne room open, I wasn't surprised that everyone else was here, as I took the long route and they magicked themselves here. Everyone-except Apollo and my two present brothers (they had learned after the last time)-was giving me the stink eye, probably because I slammed the door on my way in. Apollo wasn't giving me the stink eye because he was looking a me apologetically. I didn't dignify him with a response; I just turned my nose up, sneering at him.

Completely ignoring my family-which was never a good idea, but oh well-I turned to face the Cullens.

The Withlock's (Alice and Jasper. I refused to call them Hale's or Cullen's) weren't present. Given the fact that Aphrodite and Dionysus weren't either, I could guess where they all were.

The Cullens (Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward) were all standing in the middle of the throne room. Most of them looked some variation of nervous, but Edward just looked smug. You can imagine how much angrier that made me.

It wasn't just the look on his face (which was so fucking smug it pissed me off), it was his whole demeanour. He stood as though he owned the place (never a good idea in front of the master of the house), his eyes were those of a predator, and his smirk exuded arrogance.

I could tell he was pissing my family off, as well as his family. We all knew that one wrong move on his part could get them all killed, but he didn't seem to give a damn.

Reminding myself that I could not yet smite him, I cooled my temper as much as I could.

Smiting him would do my reputation no good, and Hera had already threatened probation for the next century.

Clearing my throat made everyone in the room look at me. Once I was sure I had everyone's attention, I asked, "Where are Jasper and Alice?" I knew the answer of course, I just wanted to make sure.

It was Poseidon who spoke, "Surely you know where they are sister? You have noticed Aphrodite's and Dionysus' absence today. Or has living in the mortal world rendered you incapable of all rational thought?" He had a smirk on his face, and I forced my own smile.

It wasn't a nice smile. It was my 'I'm going to fucking make you regret that' smile. It usually meant bloodshed, or a world-dooming prophesy.

"Of course I noticed their absence's. What I wish to know is if they are all together, or if they're each with their respective children." I directed the last part at Zeus, hoping he would bless me with an actual fucking answer.

"Aphrodite is with Jasper, and Alice is with Dionysus. Is that a sufficient answer sister?" At my nod, he turned to the Cullens-more specifically Edward-and said, "Tell me, Mr. Masen," even Edward looked surprised at the use of his "mortal" name, "why did you leave my sister crying in the middle of the forest?"

Here, Zeus paused to stare Edward down. When Edward opened his mouth, I braced myself for the worst; but nothing could prepare me for the bullshit that came out of his mouth, "I did it to protect her."

The silence that descended among the room was deafening. I mean, even Carlisle turned to look at Edward as though wondering if he had actually said that.

Artemis was looking at me as though saying 'Is this really the mortal you chose for your rendezvous?' I could only shrug back.

I couldn't help but laugh. I wanted to open my mouth to tell him how much bullshit was in that statement, but one look at Apollo told me that a) the 'bullshit' statement would not be necessary, and b) Edward would not leave this room alive. He cleared his throat and spoke,  his voice shaking with anger, "Had she been mortal she could have died, most likely due to pneumonia or some wild animal."

Edward opened his mouth, probably to defend himself, but Rosalie gave him a swift punch to the ribs and shook her head. Smart girl.

Realising that time was of the essence, not even Chronous would be able to give it back to us,  I decided to do what I was supposed to do at the start of this counsel; I would give Edward an explanation and his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> I'm going to leave you all on a cliffy! I hope you like the newly edits chapter. The next one will be edited sometime tomorrow of the day after that. It should be finished in about a fortnight(two weeks).
> 
> Btw: Somethings will be taken from the Percy Jackson books. And this is my story, I can marry who I want.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, as long as its helpful!
> 
> Love ya'll, Ms_Melody_Mikaelson


End file.
